Sherlock Holmes and Iron Man equals FUN!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes, Watson and Irene fall into the future and end up in Tony Starks house! the press notice how alike they look and Tony teaches them about the new world! please R&R.   rated so i can play around :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes + Iron Man = FUN!**

**Watson's POV**

"Holmes, I'm telling you, I did not know you were there otherwise I wouldn't have swung the door open"

Holmes was sat in his chair, holding his toe because I had previously slammed the door into it, completely on accident!

"No worries Watson I shall… we have a visitor"

There was a knock at the front door, greetings from Mrs Hudson and then foot steps on the stairs.

"Do you smell that?" he paused and took a large breath "perisian perfume, what is _she_ doing here?"

There was a gentle knock on the door and I called her in as Holmes let go of his toe and set his foot on the floor.

"Irene what a surprise" he smiled as he strolled over to her and kissed her hand.

"Sherlock" she smiled "hello Doctor" she smiled and I kissed her hand.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he sat in his chair, gesturing for her to take a seat, which she did. I too returned to my chair.

"Just came to make sure the Blackwood case was all cleaned up"

"Indeed it is" he smiled.

Hearing the rain start pouring heavily over London, I was glad I wasn't out in this weather.

"What a miserable day it is out there" I frowned out the window.

"Yes, I'm glad I wasn't caught out in that" Irene smiled.

Suddenly the loud roar of thunder and the flash of lightening lit up the room, as soon as it had came, the light was gone, leaving the room strangely pitch black. The lightening struck again and the feeling of falling took over my body and I heard a crash as I hit the floor.

/

When I came to, I found that we were no longer in Baker Street. We were in a large house or something, possibly a mansion, which over looked the sea.

"What in the blazes just happened?" I cried as I turned to see a baffled Irene and an expressionless Holmes who was scanning the room.

Before anyone could respond, an unknown voice, American accented, called "Jarvis? What was that crash?"

"It appears you have some visitors sir" a voice called back, was it coming from the wall?

"Visitors?"

A moment later a man, who looked a lot like Holmes, came up some stairs.

He stopped still when he saw us all sprawled out across the floor "who are you guys?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes" Holmes replied as he rose to his feet.

"I'm Irene Adler"

"And I'm John Watson" I smiled as I helped Irene to her feet.

"Who might you be? And where the devil are we?" Holmes asked as he scanned the other man, he obviously noticed the resemblance and judging by the way Irene was gawping and flicking her gaze between the two of the them, she had too.

"I'm Tony Stark and your in my house… you can't be serious? Who are you really?"

"We just told you our names" Irene replied as she raised her eyebrow.

"But that cant be possible… Jarvis?" he called.

"Sir, these people are indeed who they say they are. Scans show that they just materialized into thin air and landed on the floor" that strange voice, obviously Jarvis, called back.

"this is weird" Tony muttered as he slowly started to make his way over to us when suddenly the front door opened to reveal a thin woman with freckles, strawberry blonde hair who was wearing a fitted suit and carrying folders.

"Tony? Sorry I didn't realize you had visitors, I'll just go into my office…" she smiled and went to leave the room but Tony called her back.

"Pepper, I'd like you to meet Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Irene Adler. Guys, this is Pepper…well Virginia Potts, but just call her Pepper"

"Tony is this a joke?" she frowned.

"Not at all my dear. Could you please tell us the year?" Holmes asked casually.

"2010…why?" she looked completely confused.

"Hmm… most engaging" Holmes replied, more to himself and then turned to Tony "I don't suppose you have any idea how we got here? No you wouldn't you weren't there" he frowned and began to scan the room "where does that voice… Jarvis I think you called it, where does it come from?"

"Jarvis runs the house, he is in all the rooms in the house and is in speakers and computers etc. in the walls" Tony replied, still eyeing Holmes. I think he has noticed too.

"Tony, he looks an awful lot like you" Pepper addressed Tony as she strode to his side.

"Yes I noticed that too" he replied.

**Pepper's POV**

When my phone went off, our new guests almost had heart attacks! I quickly answered the call and told them to call back later.

"What the deuce was that?" John asked.

"My mobile" I replied, I was met with blank looks so I continued "you know, like a telephone but smaller?" they understood the telephone bit but obviously couldn't really get how it was so small.

Thankfully Tony stepped in and showed them his phone, he explained how they made it smaller, all the things you could do on it and even showed them how to make a phone call and send a text.

"Splendid! That is a marvellous invention, lord knows it would of helped in my cases, maybe if Lestrade had one of these he wouldn't of even had to waste time coming to my home first, he could of just went me a, text, and I would have known where to go" Sherlock grinned.

"I'm sure" I laughed. This was still too weird!

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

Irene and John nodded but Tony and Sherlock both shook their heads.

"Nonsense, your both eating" I told them and left the room to order pizza.

When I came back in, Tony had taken apart the whole stereo and was showing a fascinated Sherlock all the wires and stuff inside.

"Tony! Stop taking things apart!"

"I was just showing him…" he started

"I don't care, put it back together!" I ordered, calming myself I said "I've ordered pizza"

I was thanked and then Tony turned to his new friend, Sherlock, and asked "you wanna see my Iron man suits?"

"Iron man suits?" he echoed.

"Yeah! You'll love them. Come on follow me, you guys come too" he pointed at Irene and John who quickly followed him to the workshop.

He punched in the code and led everyone in.

"This is incredible" Watson murmured.

"What is all this stuff?" Irene asked me.

"Tony is a…"

"Super hero" he finished for me with an extremely large grin "I wear these suits and save people by kicking the bad guys asses" he smirked.

"What do they do?" Watson asked.

"Look I'll show you"

"Don't even think about it Tony, you can't just…"

Before I could finish he was already suiting up.

"Watch this" he grinned and closed his helmed.

He took to the air and flew out the tunnel where he bought in his cars, a few moments later he came whirling back down and flew around the workshop once before slowing and landing next to Sherlock.

"That was… marvellous" Sherlock practically gasped as he began examining the suit.

"When I teach you how, you wanna go? I got loads of suits which don't have weapons on" Tony asked him.

"That would be… that would be brilliant" he grinned. "How does it work?"

Tony went into a description of how it worked, aside from a few things, Sherlock pretty much understood everything. When he had finished, now out of the suit, Tony lifted his shirt to show his arc reactor "this little baby" he tapped it "keeps me alive _and_ powers the suit"

"Electromagnet?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah! Cool aint it?"

"Sir, your dinner has arrived" Jarvis informed us before Sherlock could answer.

We all went upstairs and they all sat on the couch while I went to get the door. When I returned they were listening Tony telling them he would buy them all a phone so he could contact them.

As we were eating the pizza, which I'm sure neither of them had ever had because they were making a mess of themselves, I was talking to Irene, we really hit it off!

When we were finished I asked Tony "shouldn't we go buy them some new clothes? They can't wear those"

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea"

"Why?" John asked.

"Really Watson, how do you intend to blend in when quite clearly no one dresses like this anymore?" Holmes scoffed.

"Ah, right" John smiled.

/

During the limo ride there I explained how a car worked to Holmes, he was extremely intelligent, like me.

When we reached the shops we narrowly avoided the press by quickly jumping in the elevator. It was best if they didn't see these guys just yet.

We walked into Tony's favourite store; it had everything in it, suits, jeans, wife beaters the lot. It even had a women's section, which me and Irene headed straight for.

"So, what's it like, knowing the great Sherlock Holmes?" I asked as we browsed.

"It's certainly entertaining, he doesn't really like women" she smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"He says we're a distraction to his work, so, that's what I do, and I purposely distract him just to annoy him. I trick him a lot too, you know, I drugged his tea once, which was amusing" she chuckled.

"I want details" I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony's POV**

"Here you go" I shoved their arms full of jeans, tee shirts, wife beaters and jackets and told them to go try them on, we would get to the suits later.

They showed me each item of clothing, all fit, and we then got them some suits fitted.

The girls came back, giggling like a pair of school girls, just as Holmes and Watson came out of the changing rooms in their suits.

Irene wolf whistled and yelled "looking good Sherlock" which made him seem extremely uncomfortable and he promptly turned to me and asked "will we be keeping these on?" I nodded and he strode back into the changing rooms to gather his things, closely followed by Watson.

Irene had picked out some women's suits, jeans etc.

We bought their new clothes and made our way over to the apple store where I bought each of them the i-phone 4, I told them I would update it and make it better when we got home.

/

We were on our way back when Pepper got a message saying I had a meeting, good job I was already wearing a suit!

"Hey, I've got a meeting so we need to call into my company, you guys can wait in my office"

"I take it you own your own business?" Holmes asked "technology? Used to be weapons, you recently changed that though, perhaps a traumatic experience?"

"Well… yeah… that's all right" I was stunned but pulled myself back to my usual self "I gotta go attend some boring meeting with some half wits who have no idea what their on about most of the time"

"Sounds like when members of the yard come to consult me" Holmes sniggered and earned himself a elbow in the ribs from Watson, which only made him, and me, laugh hysterically.

We were both literally clipped round the ear by the women which made Watson snigger.

When we pulled up outside Stark industries, I suddenly remembered, of course the press would be here. Thank god we just bought them those suits, although, with Holmes looking strangely familiar to me there might be a bit of confusion.

"I see the press are just as annoying as ever" Holmes commented as he looked out the tinted window of the limo.

"Yeah, pack of bloody…ow!" Pepper jabbed me in my ribs to cut me off "anyway" I scowled at Pepper who grinned "just stick close and you'll be fine"

Happy opened the door and I was the first to climb out, I helped Pepper out, Watson climbed out and Holmes helped Irene climb out. Then we began the walk to the doors…

"Mr Stark, why does that man look like you?"

"Who are these people Mr Stark?"

"How do you feel about the profit dip?"

"Erm… we are related, these are my friends and I don't really care. Now I've got a meeting so…" I smiled and turned as more questions were thrown at me and walked inside.

"Why on earth would anyone in their right minds become a journalist? It's just like being a stalker" Holmes commented as happy closed the doors after us.

"I completely agree, they wont leave me alone, I cant go anywhere without being asked ridiculous questions or having hundreds of photos taken" I replied.

"Tony, don't say you hate the pictures, you pose for them for crying out loud" Pepper laughed. God she has a sexy laugh!

"Yeah well, that's not the point." I smiled.

We walked into the elevator and Pepper pressed the button for floor 15.

"What's this meetin' about again Peps?" I asked.

"Um…" she opened up her diary and flipped through the pages, "the CEO from another weapons company, William's industries, wants to talk to you about joining the companies"

"No thanks" I smirked, "I'll just say that and then we can go"

"No Tony, you have to at least look like you're considering it"

I sighed and we reached the 15th floor. This was going to suck!

"Don't be surprised if you find me dead from boredom at the end of the meeting, see ya in a bit" I grinned, ignoring the glare from Pepper and went into the meeting room, leaving our new friends with Pepper in her office.

As soon as I entered I saw the fat little man stood near my window, no way were we joining his company. When he heard me enter he turned to greet me.

"Ah Mr Stark, pleasure to meet you"

"Sure" I smiled as I shook his sweaty hand. As soon as our hands were away from each other, I rubbed it on my pants.

"Well, I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yep" I replied as I sat in my chair.

He promptly started rambling on about how our profits would go up if we joined, he pulled out folders from his brief case that were filled with all kinds of dull non sense.

About 15 minutes in, I was already considering jumping out the window, then my phone went off. I smiled at him and he carried on while I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_One message received from Sherlock Holmes._

_Hello Tony, having fun? I must say, Pepper sure knows how to make a good cup of coffee. Would you like one? SH_

I smiled and replied: **hey, I'm already thinking on testing out mans ability to fly by jumping out the window. Yeah she makes a great coffee and yeah I'd love one, Stark.**

I looked up at Williams, who was still rambling on about the profits, pointing to things on the sheets, he didn't even notice me not paying attention.

_One new message received from Sherlock Holmes._

_I attempted that once, I jumped out the window of Baker Street but Watson pulled me back in, such a shame. I'll bring one in. SH._

**Thanks, Stark.**

About 3 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "come in" I called.

"Here you go Tony" Holmes smiled at me as he handed me the cup.

He turned to look at Mr Williams and chuckled lightly to himself before saying, "You know, Mr Williams, perhaps you should refrain from keeping your wallet in your back pocket, it has been stolen. Oh and, you may want to get that cut on your side looked at, it is infected. Good day" with that he left.

"Mr Stark? Who was that? And how did he know those things?" he whispered.

"He, is my twin brother and that is what he does, I use my genius for this kinda thing" here I stretched out my arms to indicate the building, "and he uses his for knowing exactly what people do, where they have been and stuff like that. Its really cool aint it?" I grinned.

"It most certainly is. Well, what do you think of my proposal?"

"I'm sorry but Stark industries is my baby, you wouldn't wanna take that away from me would you? Besides, I couldn't do that to my dad"

"But Mr Stark, surely you see how beneficial it would be" he pleaded.

"For you. My business is doing fine thanks" I smirked and started spinning in my chair. "Pepper?" I shouted.

A moment later Pepper came through the door "yes Mr Stark?"

"We're done. Good bye Mr Williams"

"Uh, well… Goodbye Mr Stark, thank you for your time" he stuttered and followed Pepper out the door.

"OW!" yelled Sherlock.

I ran into Pepper's office to see Sherlock sucking his finger, "what happened?" I asked.

Watson was sat in a chair chuckling and Irene was holding a… stapler?

"She has a weapon" Holmes replied, pointing to the stapler.

"That is a stapler. Though, I can see why you'd think it was a weapon, I've stapled my hand once too" I laughed.

"Hey Tony… who are these guys?" Rhodey called from behind me. When did he get here?

"Hey Rhodey, this is Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler and John Watson. Guys, this is James Rhodes, just call him Rhodey"

"You gotta be shittin' me right? What's their real names Tony?"

"He has told you our real names. Nice to meet you Rhodey" Holmes smiled.

"Is this some kind of weird joke?" Rhodey frowned.

"No, trust me buddy, it aint a joke. Watch, Holmes, do your thing"

Holmes nodded his head and scanned Rhodey "You're in the military, high rank… colonel perhaps? You keep yourself neat, even when not in uniform. Which is a good trait to have. You are reasonably wealthy and extremely respected by everyone you meet. Now, today you have been doing a lot of writing, you have ink stains on your cuff by the way. You also have been eating something Chinese. You are an expert in combat, steady hands mean you have good aim and because of your muscular build, I take it you know martial arts? You have recently come back from… most likely Afghanistan. Oh and by the way, you really should take something for that hang over"

"How do I know you haven't told him to say all that?"

"Fine, of you require more proof, fetch someone and bring them in here… ah there is someone, call them in" Holmes replied casually.

We called in Mike, he worked in finance.

"Erm… hello?" Mike stuttered.

"Very well, you have recently been sick, caused by stress. You have crumpled clothes which suggest you slept in those clothes and didn't have time to change before you came to work, stayed at a Woman's house perhaps? You have traces of ink in your front pocket, your pen exploded, perhaps you shouldn't chew on it. You, no doubt, work in finances, you have been writing a lot today, you should remember your deadlines. You play the guitar, piano and you can sing. You also work out regularly and keep a healthy diet. You enjoy tennis, music and reading. You come from London initially but moved here when you were young because your father was in the army. Shall I continue or are you satisfied Mr Rhodes?"

"Was he right?" Rhodey asked Mike.

"Yes sir, how did he know all that?" Mike replied nervously.

"Never mind that, I do believe you have a deadline to meet" Holmes replied with a wave of dismissal.

"Well, this is weird" Rhodey stated.

**A/N: please read and review. I'd love to know what you think and what I should do next. I'm not really sure how to carry on so advice would be great :) thanks for reading. Rhiannon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update :/ haven't had the time really, I've been working on other fics but people asked me to update this, so, here it is :)please R&R I'd love to know what you think :D **

**Oh, there's a bit of swearing in this chapter from Tony, but only a little bit. Like a couple of words and that's it :)**

**Tony's POV continued**

"_Well, that was weird" Rhodey stated._

"Not at all my good man" Holmes grinned.

Pepper came back in and smiled at me.

"Well, I need to do some upgrades on the suit. And I'm hungry. So let's go home" everyone agreed and we made our way to the elevator. When we were inside the elevator, Holmes turned to Rhodey and randomly asked:

"I take it your superiors want Tony's suit?"

"Yeah. They keep bugging me to try and get it for them, but I wont force Tony" he replied.

"I see" With that Holmes returned his gaze to the doors.

Once the lift reached the bottom, we all walked out but I stopped everyone and pulled out my phone.

"Hold on. I gotta call Happy and get him to bring the limo round; the press will all be waiting outside still"

"Happy?... yeah, we're finished. Can you bring the limo round… cheers buddy. See ya in a mo" I hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What's the matter?" Irene asked.

"I told Williams that Holmes was my brother! Fuck! Now they're gonna be even more interested!"

"Hmm… that won't be much of a problem" Holmes smiled. "Well, shall we?" he gestured to the door and we all started for the door.

"What are you going to do Holmes?" Watson whispered.

"Nothing embarrassing Watson, no need to worry" Holmes replied and pushed open the doors.

Happy was waiting with the limo at the bottom of the steps and the place was swarming with press. Thankfully, the security guards were holding them back.

"Mr Stark? Is it true that man there with the black hair is your brother?" a reporter shouted.

"How come he's never been mentioned?" called another.

"Will he be working with you?"

Holmes smirked and stepped forward, raising a hand. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"He always does that" Watson whispered.

"My name is Sherlock. Yes I am Tony's brother, you haven't heard of me because I didn't want you to. If you don't mind, we'd prefer to get to know each other better before we so any interviews. Now, just to throw you a bone so to speak, no, I won't be working with Tony. I'll be happy to lend a hand if he needs it. But he's done a great job without me. I'll be starting up my own business. In an entirely different field of course. I wouldn't dare go against my brother" he smiled at me before continuing.

"You may or may not learn what I will do for a living, it depends if I wish to tell you. And just to let you know, there is no point trying to find out anything about me through old records. There is none of me. As you can tell, I grew up in England. That's all you shall know for now" he nodded in our direction and started down the steps.

As we followed, he was approached by Christine Everhart. Who had broken free from security.

"I was wondering if you would agree to answer a few questions?" she asked.

"No" he replied and went to side step her but she moved with him.

"Just a few" she insisted.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'd much rather get back to Tony's and spend my time doing something… interesting"

"Are you as smart as Tony? Or is that just him?" she asked as we joined Holmes.

"C'mon Sherlock, we'd better get going" Pepper insisted.

"Hold on. This woman has just asked an interesting question. Well, my 'smart' is a different type then my brothers. He is an expert in this" he pointed to Stark Industries behind us before continuing.

"And I use mine to solve puzzles. I prefer to work out things about people and crimes etcetera, etcetera." He replied

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and held her tape recorder closer to him.

"I'm so glad you asked," he smirked. "What I mean is, I can tell what you have done today. You woke up late and didn't have time for breakfast, or to brush your teeth for that matter. You are wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday, you have a stain on the collar that is at least a day old, which suggests the shirt has not been washed. You were busy interviewing someone else before you got a message that told you about me. So you rushed here and managed to drop all of your equipment on the floor. When you went to pick it up, you scuffed your nails on the floor and wore away some of the nail varnish."

"As you walked towards your car, you got your heel caught in something and you had to ditch it and change shoes. You got here roughly two minutes before we exited the building and no doubt got passed security by directing the security guards attention away from you." He paused and looked her over. "Oh, I almost forgot. You had Italian food for lunch, paid for by a gentle man who wears far too much cologne" he wrinkled his nose in disgust before pushing passed her to walk towards the limo.

"Adieu" he called over his shoulder before slipping into the limo.

"Nice to see you again Christine" I grinned and followed Holmes.

We all clambered into the limo and I gave a peace sign out the window as we left Stark Industries and a very confused Christine Everhart.

"You know, I attempted to fly once too" Holmes suddenly commented, causing us to look at him. "But Watson broke my machine"

"Holmes! If I didn't pull you back through the window you were going to jump!" Watson retorted.

"Yes, but there was nothing to worry about. I did all the calculations and looked at every possible outcome and I would have been fine! Besides, there was no need to throw it out the window"

Watson sighed and we all laughed silently. We all stopped immediately when Watson said "he tried to hang himself once too"

"He what?" Pepper gasped.

"No need to worry my dear. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I used braces, belts and a coat hook to spread out the weight evenly." He informed us as he stared out the window.

We pulled up outside the mansion and Happy opened the door for us and we all climbed out.

I unlocked the front door and we were greeted by Jarvis.

"Well, I'm gonna work on the suit" I declared as the others took a seat in the sitting room. "Wanna help Holmes?" I asked.

"Absolutely" he grinned and followed me to the workshop.

**Pepper's POV**

It had been an hour since Tony and Sherlock had gone down into the workshop and the rest of us stayed in the sitting room to get to know each other.

Whilst me and Irene were talking about how different the clothes were then, and Rhodey and Watson spoke about the army, Tony and Sherlock entered the room.

"What the…Tony? Sherlock?" Irene furrowed her brow as she looked between the two.

Sherlock had shaved his stubble so that it looked like Tony's beard,_ exactly _like his beard. He had his hair the same way and they were both wearing the same suits whilst standing the _exact _same way with the _exact _same expression on their faces, a smirk.

"Okay, which is which?" Rhodey asked.

They didn't answer.

"This is rather… odd" Watson muttered.

"Erm… guys?" I cocked my head slightly and tried to figure out which was which but it was impossible.

Until they both started laughing hysterically!

"You should have seen your faces!" Tony breathed before bursting into another fit of laughter.

They were now laughing so hard that they had to support each other to keep up right!

After a good five minutes, they calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, letting out a little chuckle every now and again.

"Well, this could be a lot of fun" Holmes grinned. "I think I'll go shave this off so I don't confuse you anymore." He chuckled again and strolled back down the stairs.

"Seriously guys, your faces" Tony laughed again before plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Seriously, that was really weird. You even smirk the same, its confusing" I sighed.

He laughed again but stopped when I dug my elbow into his ribs. A few minutes later, Sherlock came back up the stairs with a clean shaven face.

"You look rather smart without your stubble Holmes" Watson smirked.

"Hmm… I think I prefer my stubble. Doesn't make me look so… posh" Holmes replied and took a seat next to Irene.

"Well, tomorrow I would like to stop by the local Police and see what the place runs like" Holmes commented after a few moments.

"Yeah sure" Tony smiled.

"What shall we do now?" Irene asked.

"Umm… no idea" Rhodey sighed.

"I do!" Tony grinned. "We could throw a house party!"

"No Tony." I replied.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because, these guys need to get used to living here. It will just make things difficult if we have a load of drunk people stumbling about the place and asking questions."

"Yeah, I suppose" he frowned.

I picked up the controller and switched the channel the news.

And up popped Sherlock!

"_It has been revealed today that Tony Stark has a brother!" _the news reported declared as the video of Sherlock speaking was played "_he told the press that he wouldn't be working with Tony, unless he needed his help. He said that he will be starting up his own business, but has yet to tell us what that will be. More news on this development as we get it…_"

"Well, it certainly is odd to see one's self speaking and moving around like that" Holmes commented.

"You'll get used to it" Tony smiled.

"You'll need to" Rhodey added.

"Sir, Mr Fury is approaching the front door" Jarvis announced.

"Oh wonderful" Tony replied sarcastically. "Open the door Jarvis"

Jarvis did as he was told and Nick Fury strolled into the room.

"Well, Sherlock Holmes. How would you like to come and work for shield?"

Tony laughed.

**A/N: well, what do you think? Please review and let me know what you'd like to happen :). Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** hey guys :D sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with my newer fics. But, here's the next instalment :)

*Pepper's POV*

"Shield?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yes, it means-" Fury started.

"Don't say it, we haven't got all day." Tony interrupted.

Fury laughed before addressing Sherlock again. "So what do you say?"

"I don't even know what it is." He replied.

"Basically, you work for me and save the world."

"How? I don't have any powers or anything." Sherlock scoffed.

"Ah, but, you are extremely intelligent. That is useful." Fury replied.

"How did you know who I am?" Sherlock asked.

"I know everything." Fury replied with a grin.

"I see." Sherlock replied and it went quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Fury gawped.

"Well, no usually means declining an offer. It is the response given when asked something you do not wish to do. It's the opposite of yes-"

"I know what it means!" Fury snapped.

"That's good. I was worried then." Sherlock replied.

"Why no?"

"Because I do not wish to work for you."

"Why not?" Fury frowned.

"I don't work for people. I'm not particularly good at following orders you see."

"But- that is ridiculous! You could do well at shield!"

"I do well at whatever I set my mind to. Except knitting. I was never any good at that. Tried when I was ten and, well, lets just say the nanny got a raise." Sherlock shrugged and looked around the room with a bored expression.

"Are you joking?"

"Not all my good man. Now, is there anything interesting to do?" he asked himself as he began to walk towards the window that faced the sea.

"Well, see ya Fury." Tony plastered a huge fake smile on his face and guided Fury to the door.

"Wait!" Fury demanded before walking back up to Sherlock. "I say you don't have a choice. I'll just tell the press who you really are if you don't cooperate."

"Blackmail? How boring. You honestly believe I have never been blackmailed before? Well, it doesn't work I'm afraid. You see, if you did that, I could very easily deny it and I'm sure I could get my hands on the legal documentation I would require as proof without much hassle. Besides, if you were to talk to the press, I would have to have a nice interview with them about your… occupation. I'm sure they'd soon lose interest in what you tell them about me when I deny it and tell them about you. Don't you agree?"

Fury glared at Sherlock before storming out of the house.

"What a delightful man." Sherlock commented with a grin.

"Oh he's wonderful." Tony laughed.

"Do you work for shield then?" Irene asked Tony.

"I'm not actually sure. They said no to me but they still ask for help from iron man." Tony laughed.

"Well, you certainly have a nice view here." John commented as he looked out over the ocean.

"Yep. I love it." Tony agreed.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello?... yeah… really?... ha, serves him right… thanks Natalie, speak soon… yeah bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"That was Natalie, apparently Fury's furious. He isn't happy about you saying no Sherlock or the fact that you embarrassed him." I laughed.

"Shouldn't of attempted blackmail on a detective who has had people trying to blackmail him since he was twelve then should he?"

"Twelve?" Irene asked.

"Indeed. The cook was first. She said that if I didn't stop leaving my meals she would my mother it was me that broke her favourite vase but I told her that if she did that, I would tell mother about the men that come to the window to speak to her late at night. Then is the nanny, then my teacher, then my head teacher, then a police officer and the list goes on and on." He smiled.

"right." Watson chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm pooped." Tony declared. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Pepper, its really late so you might as just stay in one of the spare rooms. Guys, there are plenty of rooms to choose from, just take your pick." Tony smiled.

We all said goodnight and wandered into different rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, especially if Sherlock wants to go to the police station after just announcing that he h=is Tony Stark's brother.

**A/n: **I know, I know, its really short. I just cant seem to think of much to do with this story :( any help would be much appreciated :) anyway, please review :)


End file.
